Aerial advertising by way of banner towing has always been a daytime operation. There have been attempts to light-up banners behind aircraft with the use of spotlights on the aircraft which have not been successful. There are also systems available for blimps and small aircraft, by way of computerized moving letters, which are illuminated but are small and very hard to read, especially on the aircraft which have to be directly flown overhead to be seen and for urban areas where the aircraft must be no lower than approximately fifteen-hundred feet above the ground.